


That Ladynoir scene in the New York special, but a little longer

by Morademorada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, New York, New York City, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morademorada/pseuds/Morademorada
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 56





	That Ladynoir scene in the New York special, but a little longer

Chat didn't have the chance to finish his line. Ladybug tacked him, arms around his neck, without saying a word; he almost choked when he felt the pavement in his back.  
Returning the hug, he noticed the stiffness in Ladybug's shoulders, she was trembling.  
"Don't ever do that to me again" she said. "Don't you fucking dare doing that again"  
With tears burning in his eyes, Chat tightened the embrace.  
"I'm sorry"  
She was crying when they pulled apart. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Ladybug offered him her fist; but that only made her think about how that was their thing, and how she thought she wouldn't have it anymore; so before Chat could "pound it", she hugged him again instead, trying to convey all the love she felt for him, and hoping he could feel it.  
"Guys…" Jess muttered, feeling all of a sudden like she shouldn't be watching, as if she was interrupting something intimate.  
They separated and started planning how to bring everything back to it's natural course.  
"Ladybug, do you need a moment?" Asked Aeon, resting her hand on her shoulder.  
"No, no, it's fine " she wiped away some tears, nodding "I just can't stop crying, but I'm good, seriously"

She called for her lucky charm and then the episode continued just the same.  
Just needed to make that scene a little longer <3


End file.
